


Tuesday Night Streams

by therunaround



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: and bad, brett yells one line, but someone had to make a firstcube fic, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunaround/pseuds/therunaround
Summary: Asher and Trevor have been known to go a little too hard on their Tuesday Night Streams, and this was their tenth anniversary so honestly what did you expect.





	Tuesday Night Streams

Tuesday night streams with Asher and Trevor wasn’t supposed to become a tradition, but it did.

After accidentally streaming for two Tuesdays in a row, fans of the duo coined every Tuesday as their stream day. Trevor blew it off at first, asking Asher if he genuinely believed that they’d be able to stick to _any_ schedule, let alone a streaming schedule.

“Yeah, that’s true, but now we have an excuse to get drunk on weeknights.”

And that’s all it took for Asher to convince him.

From then on, they had kept the streak alive for nine weeks, the upcoming one was their tenth and they knew a celebration was due. The only problem is that they’d already treated each stream as its own celebration, each wilder than the last. During their ninth stream, they specially invited Jakob who proceeded to break Trevor’s closet, smash a table to bits, and get the cops called on them. They spent the entire work day planning out the events of tonight’s stream in between takes of Aleks and James.

“How the fuck are we supposed to top that?” Asher groaned, glaring at Jakob.

“You _don’t_ ,” Jakob hummed.

“You _cunt_ ,” Trevor quipped back. “You broke my fucking closet. Don’t smile.” Jakob rolled his eyes and swiveled his chair back to face his computer.

“Seriously,” Asher tugged on Trevor’s sleeve. “If we don’t do something good then we’ve lost against a pigeon-toed boy who rollerblades.” Jakob turned around quickly to say some retort back to Asher, but when he saw the unblinking stare Trevor was testing Jakob with, he whirled back around. Asher caught Trevor’s eyes for a second before feeling his cheeks heat up and averted his gaze.

“What if we did donation goals?”

“What?” Asher asked. “You realize we aren’t YouTube stars, right? We rack in about thirty dollars collectively every stream.”

“Yeah, but that’s thirty dollars without motive. Like the night you got shitfaced—” Asher winced, “Five dollars equals one shot, right? You said you made almost triple the amount you usually make a night.”

“At the cost of my liver, Trev.”

“Okay then, let’s not do that. Let’s just let everyone know that we got bested by a nineteen year old. That we can never live up to some dumb fuck breaking my furniture.” Trevor stared hard at Asher, who nervously stuck a rubber band in his mouth.

“What would the goals be?”

Trevor broke out in a grin, “I was thinking maybe five dollars for a half shot, fifteen dollars for us to chief off of a spliff, a dare sheet with prices for each dare ranging from five dollars to thirty depending on the intensity, and fifty dollars for us to do a reasonable dare that whoever donates thinks of.”

“What happens if it’s not reasonable?”

“We let them think of another one and if they don’t know what limits are, then we just keep the money and let them fuck off.” Asher knew Trevor would breeze by with these conditions. He was on-screen talent, he knew how to act under strained circumstances and still entertain when performing shitty dares. Asher, on the other hand, was nervous about how he’d react. He never really liked being on camera and he was extremely squeamish and can’t stomach a lot of the things that the rest of Cow Chop did in a blink of an eye. On top of all of that, he already knew one of the initial dares would be for the duo to kiss; the stream chat was already in a frenzy over the closeness of the two and he didn’t know if he’d be able to play it cool after that. He bit down hard on the rubberband. “Asher,” Trevor continued in a soft tone he had never heard before. “You can make the dare list to your limits. And we can veto any shitty dares.”

“Fuck,” Asher sighed. “Tonight’s going to suck.”

“Not with me around,” Trevor chirped.

“Can you two stop discussing your slumber party and record this take so we can just go home?” Brett yelled from across the warehouse. They both snapped out of the trance they were in, heading over to finish the shoot; taking sneak peaks at each other when the other wasn’t looking throughout the rest of the filming.

 

“Hello anyone joining the s-stream right now,” Asher hiccuped. “We’re not this shitfaced usually but, you know… tenth Tuesday stream!” The last couple words all slurred into a single syllable and prompted Asher to start playing the keyboard gleefully and drunkenly, stumbling over notes that he’s played perfectly a hundred times before. “And this is Trevor!”

Trevor was sitting lazily on Asher’s bed, catching up on all the spliff hits and shots he had forgotten to keep up with. “Hello—” he choked out before coughing out smoke. “Please don’t clip this.” The noise of another donation bounced around the walls of the room.

“Fuck you guys.”

Asher scoffed at Trevor’s disgruntled expression, “What he means is: thank you guys for watching and donating! We got a donation of…” He tried to focus his blurred vision enough to read the number. “Fifty? Fifty dollars? From xBridgyx it says… ‘Kiss?’ Uh,” Asher couldn’t feel the blush being painted on his cheeks, but the chat noticed.

“No fuckin’ way,” Trevor hacked out after downing another half shot. He stumbled off the bed and into the Asher’s chair, sitting half on the older boy’s lap. “Fifty whole dollars? That can buy me a mother fuckin’...” His thoughts trailed off before he could finish the sentence. “‘Why are Asher’s cheeks so red?’ The fuck you talking about his cheeks aren’t—” Trevor glanced at him, “Holy shit dude.”

“I think fifty dollars doesn’t warrant _that_ dare,” Asher blubbered.

“Yeah,” Trevor agreed; Asher shot him a thankful smile but Trevor wasn’t looking and, instead, continued with: “Seventy-five and you can watch Asher partake in the best fuckin’ smooch of his life.” Asher’s grateful expression immediately turned into a fearful one.

“Wait—”

“Seventy-five, you cunts.” With that, the younger boy rolled off of Asher and sprawled out on the bed.

_Damage control, Asher,_ he thought. He knew there was nothing more he wanted than for someone to donate seventy-five because, _holy shit_ , _it’s Trevor_ ; but, he also knew there was nothing more important than keeping himself in the closet and his friendship with Trevor intact. He struggled to type out “no donatiio n for kiss pls” in the chat, but the stream seemed to understand his wishes. For the next fifteen minutes or so, there was only a five dollar donation and a cheer of a hundred bits; Trevor seemed to be doing something important on his phone so Asher kept the stream entertained with some more drunken keyboard playing.

The noise for another donation blasted through the room, “We’ve got another donation, boys and girls!” He yelled. “Trevor— Trevor, do you h-hear me? Another donation!”

“Yeah,” Trevor grinned. “What’s it say?”

“It’s,” Asher squinted his eyes. “S-seventy-five? Which one of you fuckers donated this? Who’s ModestCu—” He cut himself off.

“Looks like that’s a donation from ModestCube, Asher. What does it say? ‘No balls?’” Trevor said smugly. Asher stared hard at Trevor’s unbreaking focus. _There’s no way,_ Asher thought. _It’s a test. Another one of Trevor’s stupid games._ There was no way Asher was going to break.

“Very funny.”

“I see nothing funny from me giving my hard-earned money for a dare you’re too pussy to go through with.” Trevor replied sharply, an amused expression rising from Asher's nervous one. “Your cheeks are a little flushed, Ash.” The chat was absolutely exploding now, Asher could see it from the corner of his eye, but that wasn’t his focus. His focus was on Trevor’s eyes, or maybe it was on his hair and how he kept running his fingers through it, but under no circumstances would he let his eyes linger on his lips.

Of course, he ended up staring anyways.

Time passed like mollasses, Trevor’s amused stare turned curious as it danced around Asher’s face. This put the older boy on even more edge, riveting his chair around quickly to mutter some bullshit excuse about their pizza being delivered. After two unsuccessful attempts of ending the stream, he tugged a handful of cords out of the wall, shutting off all the light in the room except for his blue ones. When he turned back around to face Trevor, all the edge Trevor had been taunting Asher with had melted. His eyes were wide and his hands were fidgeting.

Asher, renewed by the sudden wave of confidence, leaned forward to grab Trevor. Not taking account of the several shots he’d taken earlier and the drugs pulsing through his veins, he tumbled and fell against Trevor, forcing them both on the bed.

“Woah—” Asher gasped before Trevor quickly closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was soft and nervous, Trevor laid his hand delicately against Asher’s cheek before pulling back. His brown eyes looked unsure of what he did, and Asher planted a small kiss on his forehead.

“Fuck,” Asher laughed quietly.

“Fuck,” Trevor beamed. 


End file.
